The present invention relates to jamb assemblies for double hung windows, and in particular, to a jamb assembly that provides a weather-seal for a double hung window and a visually pleasing finish.
Jambliners are used to mount window sashes in a double hung window configuration so that the window sashes may be moved up and down to be placed either in an open or a closed position. The jambliners have recesses in which hardware is placed to permit the windows to be moved in an up and down fashion.
In addition to providing a means for moving window sashes up and down, the jambliners also strive to provide a weather-seal between the window sash and the jambliner when the windows are in a closed position. Recesses are also provided to retain the weather-strip. When the windows are in a closed position, it is also desired to provide a finished look to the window. One problem with jambliners is that they are an integrally extruded piece typically extruded of polyvinylchloride (PVC) or other plastic which results in recesses running the length of the jambliner and being open to view when the windows are in a closed position. The portion of the recesses that are open to view are not associated with (hidden by) a window sash and are therefore open to view. The Hendrickson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,126 provides one solution to covering up those portions of the recesses that do not retain weather-stripping. The solution is another recess disposed between the recesses that retain the weather-stripping. This central or middle recess is used to insert a cover strip which then extends on an exterior surface of the jambliner to provide a visually pleasing finish.